Just Another Love Story
by number1dbzgal
Summary: Gohan likes Videl and Videl likes Gohan but what happens when he tells her his secret? Will she ever feel the same way about him? My story on how they get together. 3rd fanfic. there will be lemon later on. Warning... first lemon i ever wrote.
1. Chapter 1

"Just Another Love Story"

"Prologue"

Gohan had only one chance to save the world. He conjured up all of his strength into his final attack and fired his Kamehameha blast right at cell.

"No! No! This can't be!" Cell shouted as he was being obliterated by Gohan's Ki blast. When there was nothing left of him, Gohan passed out from exhaustion.

"You go and rest now kid. You've done well," Piccolo said, as he picked up the Demi Saiyan and carried him to the lookout. Krillin and the others followed suit. When they got to the lookout they gathered the dragon balls to wish all the people that Cell had destroyed back to life. Now it was time for their last wish.

"Eternal Dragon for my second wish we wish to bring back Son Goku!" Piccolo shouted at Shenron

"Very well you wish is granted" Shenron said as his eyes glowed a deep red. "Wait I was wrong this wish cannot be granted."

"Why the hell not?" shouted Yamcha in anger.

"Because the one Known as Son Goku does not wish to return to this world," Shenron explained.

'_What? But why would dad not want to come home?'_ Gohan thought sadly.

"**Hello? Can you guys here me?" **asked the voice.

"Ka-kakorot?" Vegeta said as he looked around.

"Is it really you dad?" Gohan asked as he looked into the sky.

"**Yeah it's me son. I'm here in the other world speaking to you guys telepathically through King Kai." **Goku said.

"Dad is it true that you don't want to come back home?" Gohan asked his father.

"**Yes. But you have to understand. I'm doing this to protect you guys. You see I always attract danger wherever I go and the bad guys always come to me looking for a fight which puts not only the people I care about in danger but the whole earth. Just think about it I mean Frieza, Cell, The androids and need I say more."** Goku said.

"Well he has a point." said Tien.

"What are you crazy!? You can't possibly agree with him!" Piccolo shouted.

"Yeah he completely sounds nuts!" said Yamcha.

"I get where he's coming from. He's saying it would be safer for all of us if he stayed in the other world because he may not be able to save us the next time and the dragon balls might not be able to fix everything." Gohan said. _'But I am going to miss him. I don't know how I'm going to break the news to mom.' _He thought.

"**I don't want to make this any harder than it already has to be. Gohan my son," **Goku said.

"Yes father?" The young Demi-Saiyan replied.

"**I love you son, now do me the favor of training hard and also stick to your studies and look after the earth while I'm gone. And look out for your mother as well. Tell her I love her and that I'm sorry. I'll be watching over you guys"** Goku said.

"Don't worry dad. You can count on me" Gohan said.

"**Good."** Goku said as he was about to leave, but a certain prince had to say his final words.

"Hey Kakarot!" shouted Vegeta.

"**Yeah Vegeta?"** Goku asked.

"Don't think this changes anything, I'm still going to train my hardest and beat you mark my words clown." Vegeta said with a confident smirk.

"**We'll see."** Goku said. And with that he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Six years later Gohan and his family managed to get by. His mother Chi-chi had another child. This child who would never know his father, the world's savior, but Gohan would soon teach his little brother the legacy of Son Goku. He shared countless stories and fighting techniques with him as well, knowing that his father would've wanted him to do this and one day train the boy in martial arts. Gohan had also kept his promise to his father as well. He not only stayed in his studies but he was completely on another level of training, almost at a super Saiyan 3. He was doing quite well for himself in fact he would be going to high school soon and no longer being home schooled. But no matter how happy he seemed about that he couldn't help but miss his father in all this. He knew his father was up there watching and looking out for him but it just wasn't the same as having him around. In some ways Gohan could still hear his father talking to him, giving him advice every now and again. Gohan is now 17 and is starting his first year of high school. Gohan was excited until he found out that one of his classmates, named Videl is the daughter of the man who stole his credit for defeating Cell. That didn't make things any better with her constantly harassing him and asking all these personal questions. But no matter what he told her she would just come back for more and more. What is he to do about High school life?

'_Man I miss dad,'_ Gohan thought to himself while in class. _'It's been years since his death.' _He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the teacher had called on him.

"Yo! Bookworm," A certain blonde haired boy shouted. "Answer the question!" Gohan snapped his neck up forward.

"Glad to see you're still in the living world Mr. Son. Now would you be so kind as to answer the question?" said the teacher.

"He-he could you repeat the question sir?" Gohan asked, scratching the back of his head with the famous Son grin that he got from his father. Everyone fell over anime style. The teacher pointed to the board.

"What is the answer to this equation?" The teacher asked impatiently.

"Oh, x= 5," Said the Demi-Saiyan.

"Oh, I'm afraid that's incorrect." The man said pushing his glasses up with a laugh.

"No it's not," Said Gohan as he walked up to the board and started to work the equation out to prove his answer. "See it's 5." He began to walk back to his seat.

"Remarkable!" The teacher said, as he stood dumbfounded.

"Ha who'd have thought bookworm over here was smarter than the teacher. That means he's stupid hahaha!" Sharpener said laughing his ass off.

"That's another detention for you Mr. Pencil." The teacher said as the bell rang. "You all are dismissed."

"Awe damn it," The blonde yelled. "This is all of your fault brains!" as he pointed at Gohan.

"Leave him alone Sharpener." Erasa said, "Besides it was your own fault."

"She's right you know." A certain Raven Haired Girl said.

"Since when are you defending nerd boy here Videl?" Sharpener asked.

"Leave her be Sharpener. It's obvious she has a crush on Gohan." Erasa said. This caused Gohan to look at Videl and blush. Gohan had a crush on the Raven Haired beauty since he first came in contact with her at that bank robbery.

"Pft! As if Erasa," said Videl trying to hide the fact that she's blushing.

"See! I knew you could never fall for a dweeb like Gohan." Sharpener says as he puts an arm around Videl's shoulder. "So what's say you and I go on a date this Saturday?" The blonde asks making a hand reach for one of Videl's breasts seeing this pissed Gohan off.

'_How dare he touch what is rightfully mine.'_ Gohan thinks while shaking his head. _'Wait a minute Videl's not mine.'_

'_You mean not yet.'_ said a voice.

'_Who's there?' _Gohan shouted mentally.

'_It's me. I'm your Saiyan half and all I'm saying is, that if we want her why not take her and mate her already? And kill the blonde for daring touching what is ours' _His Saiyan half said.

'_No I can't do that. I want to wait for the right moment. And as far as killing Sharpener he's just not worth my time.' _ Gohan said.

"_Suit yourself.'_ His Saiyan half said with a shrug and with that he disappeared. Gohan snapped back to reality and was about to say something to Sharpener, but Videl beat him to it.

"If you don't back the hell off of me, so help me I will shove my foot up your ass!" Videl shouted.

"Awe, come on babe you don't mean that." Sharpener said as he gropes her breast. This makes Videl really mad. She grabs he hand and flips him over her shoulders.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me babe," Videl shouts.

"Oh, come on Videl you know I was just kidding!" Sharpener said getting up and dusting himself off. "So brains how about it?"

"How about what?" Gohan asked with a confused look on his face.

"How bout you join the football team?" The blonde asked.

"Umm, thanks but no thanks it's not my thing." Gohan said.

"Why not?" Asked Videl.

"Because I don't really need to and I don't like the sport anyway. I prefer martial arts." Gohan replied.

"What? You like martial arts!?" Videl asked completely in shock. A sweat droplet falls from his forehead.

"Uh yeah," Gohan said.

"You and I should spar then." Videl says with a sparkle in her eyes. "Maybe you could come over after school?" _'I can't believe he's into martial arts. Ha! All the pieces are finally coming together and I'll be able to get the evidence I need to prove that he's Saiyanman. Too bad he's actually kind of cute. Wait! What am I saying! This is Gohan I'm talking about. I mean he could never like me. Anyway he's not that cute and besides dad said is I ever have a boyfriend he has to be stronger than him. No offence, but Gohan doesn't really stand a chance against my dad, I mean my dad saved the world by defeating Cell. How is Gohan going to compete with that?'_ Videl thought to herself as Gohan snapped his fingers trying to get to her attention.

"Hello Videl I said I'd love come over after school." Gohan said. Videl snaps out of her thoughts.

"Oh, okay that's great! I mean yeah that's cool" Videl said blushing lightly. As the school day comes to an en Gohan and Videl meet each other outside.

"Hey Videl," Gohan said blushing, a deep red.

"Hey Gohan," Videl said blushing just as red. Just then Sharpener came driving in his car.

"Hey babe so we still on for Saturday?" He asked winking at her. Gohan's eye starts to twitch and he starts to get irritated. But before Videl can even get a chance to say something Gohan walks to the car and picks Sharpener up by the collar.

"Can't you take a hint? She doesn't want you. So why do you find some slut to talk to and leave what's mine alone before I kill your sorry ass." Gohan said giving Sharpener the scariest looking glare that would make Vegeta proud.

"A-alright man," Sharpener screams shaken and scared. Gohan puts him down back in his car and watches him drive off.

"Wow Gohan. Um Thanks" Said Videl completely shocked. _'No way, that is not the Gohan I know. And what's even weird is that his eyes flashed teal for a moment and he said that I was his. What did he mean by that?'_ Videl thought blushing.

"Haha Oh it was nothing. He just really gets on my nerves sometimes." He said scratching the back of his head. "Um Videl is it okay if we swing by my place real quick? I need to get my fighting Gi if we're gong to be sparring at your place."

"Oh, yeah sure no problem," Videl said. _'Is he going to fly us there? I don't know why he keeps lying to me. I don't see why he has to hide the truth. I know he's linked with The Gold Fighter somehow. I just know it. I just need to prove that he's Saiyaman and all the evidence will add up.' _Videl thinks as she watches Gohan pull a capsule out of his pocket and throw it on the ground. A jet appears.

"Wow Gohan you have one of the new models from capsule corp. I don't even have it yet. They said that they wouldn't be in stores until at least another month." Videl said.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I've had it since it was first issued. This is the first one that was made." Gohan said.

"Where'd you get it?" Videl asked suspiciously.

"Um Bulma gave it to me. She's my godmother." Gohan said as they both stepped into he jet.

"So you mean to tell me that thee famous Bulma Briefs is your godmother and she gave you this jet?" Videl asked completely in shock.

"Yes." answered Gohan.

"Hmm, Okay." The Raven Haired girl said.

'_Hmm, that's not like her. She must be beginning to trust me. Maybe I should tell her my secret.'_ Gohan thought.

"So, Gohan where do you live?" Videl asked.

"Mount Pows." Gohan replied.

"What?" Videl shouts. "Do you have any idea how far away that is!?"

"Yeah 4 hours," Gohan said.

"You must have to wake up really early then." Videl said.

"Yeah, but that's what the jet is for." said Gohan.

"Oh, yeah that's right." Videl said. _'I don't believe him one bit. I know he can fly. I bet he's just using this jet as a cover.'_ She thought as she looked out of the window. _'I would love to live out here it looks so peaceful and quiet. Not like the city which is full of bright lights and noise.'_

"Yeah it is peaceful out here. You should see it when it's nighttime. You can see all the stars. It's peaceful. That's one of the reasons why I love living out here," said Gohan.

"Yeah I can see why. The view is really beautiful." Videl said.

'_So are you.' _Gohan thinks to himself.

"Did you say something Gohan?" She asked.

"Um I said yeah it is." Gohan said blushing, a light red. _'Oh, god did she hear me? Did I say that out loud?'_ He thought.

'_Hmm I could've sworn I heard him say 'so are you,' right after I said that the view was beautiful.'_ The Raven Haired Beauty shook the thought off.

"Oh and speaking of view we're here there's my house down there." Gohan said as he pointed to the small house up ahead.

"There's a little boy down there Gohan look!" Videl said as she pointed at the boy running from a dinosaur.

"Oh jeez that's my little brother he'll be fine trust me. Hang tight real quick while I land us." He said as he landed the jet. He and Videl got out of the jet.

"He's your little brother aren't you going to save him!?" Videl shouted. _'He's crazy!? Letting his little brother face that monster all along,' _she thought.

"No he can save himself. The dinosaur is nothing for him." Gohan said as he and Videl walked to his house.

"Are you sure?" Videl said unsure.

"Yeah I would've rushed outside myself if I wasn't. I trained him myself." Gohan said smiling.

"Well okay." said Videl. "Wow your house is really beautiful I would love to live here."

"Yeah it is great. Better than your mansion," Gohan said teasingly.

"Way better." Videl said smiling. It seemed to happen to fast for her to see but all she felt was something small on her jump on her, knocking her down on the ground.

"BIG BROTHER WHO'S THIS? IS SHE MY NEW SISTER? HUH? HUH? IS SHE? IS SHE? GOSH SHE'S REALLY PRETTY? HI YOU'RE PRETTY! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? MY NAME'S GOTEN!" The little Goku mini rambled excitedly. "DID YOU SEE ME TAKE DOWN THAT HUGE DINOSAUR? HUH? HUH? DID YOU? DID YOU?"

"Woah woah Goten calm down no I didn't see you fight but I'm guessing you took him down. Anyway she's just a friend from school. Goten this is Videl. Videl this is my little brother Goten." Gohan said as he picked the 6 year old off of Videl. "He-he sorry about him, he gets excited when company is over, he's usually out with his friend."

"Oh, oh Trunks is busy today. He went to school and after that he's suppose o be training with Vegeta." Said Goten

"Who's Vegeta?" Videl asked.

"Oh, that's Trunks' dad. He's 'The Prince of All Saiyans." Goten said.

"What's a Saiyan?" asked Videl.

"Oh, well-" Goten was cut off by Gohan putting his hand on Goten's mouth.

"Oh, hahaha it's nothing really." Gohan said knowing full well she wasn't buying into it.

"Gohan w-" Videl was cut off by Gohan.

"Oh, look let's go see what mom's doing!" Gohan said laughing and walking into the house and into the kitchen.

"Hi son how was school?" asked Chichi while putting down her knife as she had just finished chopping up vegetables. She turns around and hugs him.

"Oh, it was fine," Gohan, replied.

"That's good." Chichi said as she noticed Videl standing behind Gohan she screams.

"Here we go." Goten said while shaking his head.

"GRANDBABIES!" Chichi screams as loud as possible and pushes Gohan out of the way.

"Hi Mrs. Son, my name is Videl Satan. I'm a friend of Gohan's and I was wondering if he could come over to my house for a quick sparring match. If it's not too much to ask," Videl asked.

"Oh! Of course you can! And so polite! You don't have to be so formal and call me Mrs. Son dear. Just Chichi is fine." Gohan's mom said. _'My, my, she's so polite and very beautiful. She'' make a fine wife for my Gohan.'_ Chichi thought to herself.

'_That's funny every time I try and ask her to go places she says no unless its school related. Now all of a sudden she lets me go just because Videl asks.'_ Gohan thought as he looked at the two women talk.

"So, Videl ever have any thoughts about getting married and having any kids?" Chichi asked

"Oh, gosh umm not really, I mean I'm only 16." Videl said as she soon developed a deep blush on her face.

"Well don't wait too long. I married my Goku when I was 18. And we lived together for many years raising Gohan to be a perfect scholar." Chichi said, rambling about her and Goku's love life.

"You mean thee Son Goku is your husband!?" Videl asked in shock.

"Yes." Chichi said.

"That means…Gohan he's you're his son! How come you never told me that?" Videl shouts as she turns to face Gohan.

"You never asked." Gohan said.

"I heard he was an amazing martial artist." said Videl.

"Yeah he was and an even better father." Chichi said sadly.

"I'm sorry for what happened. I feel bad for mentioning him. I mean I know his death had to be hard on you guys." Videl said.

"No it's okay, really. And yeah it was hard it still is at times but these things happen and they happen for a reason." Chichi said as she finished cooking. "Okay who's hungry? You two should eat something before you leave"

"Yeah good idea mom," Gohan said as he sat down at the table with Goten and Videl.

"Um you might want to fix your plate first Videl." Chichi said.

"Why? There's enough food to feed an army." Videl said looking at the enormous amount of food on the table.

"These two have extremely high metabolisms, so they tend to eat a lot. In fact this might not be enough for leftovers." Chichi explained.

"Oh, Okay." Videl said nodding her head and fixed her plate. Once Chichi got her food Gohan and Goten fixed theirs and started eating their food. Videl watched as they ate helping after helping watching the plates pile. _'There is no way in hell that shit is even human.'_ She thought watching them continue to eat. "I see what you mean," she said to Chichi who only nodded. It didn't take long for them to finish eating. Gohan went up to his room to grab is Gi from his room and headed outside to his jet.

"Big brother can I come with you?" asked the little Goku mini.

"Sorry little bro not today, but I'll make it up to you later. I promise." Gohan said scratching is brother's head.

"You better." Goten said as he ran inside the house.

"You two need to be careful and come back Gohan I know I said wanted grandkids, but not anytime soon." Chichi said giving him a wink making both Videl and Gohan blush a deep red.

"Mom," Gohan yelled.

"See you latter Gohan!" Chichi says as she walks inside.

"You ready Videl?" Gohan asked before getting in the jet.

"Yeah Gohan I am." Videl said smiling at him as they got into the jet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"Look Gohan we're here." Videl said as she points at her house.

"Wow it sure is big." Gohan said as he landed the jet in the Satan backyard.

"Yeah well that big place gets lonely when it's just two people." Videl said as they walked out of the jet and into her house.

"My dad should be home in about an hour or so. That should be plenty of time to get the spar done." Said Videl

"Oh, why so quick to get it over with you looked so excited earlier?" Gohan asked.

"My dad, won't particularly like, the idea of me being along in my house with a boy. He made up, this dumb rule, that if I ever wanted to date a boy id have to find one stronger than him. He says it because he knows that I'll never find anyone like that. I mean your strong Gohan and no offence but my dad saved the whole world." said the Dark Haired Girl.

"Oh, don't worry about me I'll be fine. He's not really a threat. Hey where can I change?" the Demi-Saiyan asked.

"There's a bathroom down the hall to your right and what do you mean he's not a threat?" Videl said as she began to walk down the hall with him.

"I mean exactly that. I can beat him with no problem. He's not as strong as he leads you and everyone to believe and I'll prove it to you." Gohan said as he got changed inside the bathroom. _'I can't believe that fool would lie to his own daughter. At the very least he should tell her the truth.'_ He thought.

"Gohan you haven't seen my father fight. He'll tear you to shreds. Please don't fight him." said Videl insisting that he change his mind.

"Yeah I seriously doubt that. And I have seen him fight. Just don't worry about me Videl I'll be fine. I promise." Gohan said as he stepped out of the bathroom with a purple fighting Gi on similar to what his father wore.

"Do you really promise that?" Videl said.

"I promise." Gohan repeated.

"Thanks Gohan." Videl said as she looks at Gohan. _'Wow, who would've, thought that Gohan, had muscles under all those clothes. I mean just look at that that chest and his arms. Wait what am I saying? Grrr Get it together girl. It's just, Gohan. Except, he's hot! No no no no no no stop it.' _Videl thought as she continued to stare at Gohan's body.

"Umm, Videl you ready?" Gohan said waving a hand in front of her face knocking her out of her trance.

"What? Oh! Right this way. There's a gym through this door. Videl said blushing hard as she leads him to the gym. "Well here we are."

"Don't you want to change to Videl?" Gohan asked.

"Nah, I'm good in my t-shirt and biker shorts." She said as she got into a fighting stance. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Gohan said getting into a similar stance. _'I have to hold back on her. I couldn't live with myself.'_ He thought.

"Good cause here I come!" Videl said as she charged at Gohan throwing a punch at him but he blocked it. Videl threw a kick but Gohan blocked it. "I've got to hand it to you Gohan. You're a lot better than I thought." She said as she charged at him again. This time she threw multiple punches in which Gohan caught and dodged every single one of them. The fight was going nowhere. "Hit me damn it!" She yelled getting frustrated as she threw a kick.

"No." Gohan said as he dodged her kick.

"I said hit me Gohan. I know your holding back on me but you don't have to. I can take anything you dish out on me. Now hit me!" Videl shouted as she charged at him again. She was ready to punch him but Gohan caught her fist and brought her closer to him.

"Why do you want me to hit you?" Gohan asked as Videl struggled to get out of his grasp. This made him pull her to him more tightly.

"I want to be stronger than my father. And sparing with you might make me stronger since your pretty strong yourself I figured this spar would help me with my training." Videl said as she looked down feeling ashamed.

"If you wanted help Videl all you had to do was ask. I would've said yes. I'll train you if you want though." Gohan said as he loosed his grip on her. _'She's already stronger than her father and yet she doesn't even know it. That man has gone too far by keeping the truth from her.'_ He thought.

"Really Gohan would you!?" Videl said excitedly as her eyes got bigger and smiled.

"Yeah." said Gohan as he smiled holding her. _'She has a really pretty smile. And her eyes are just beautiful.'_ He thought as he looked into her eyes.

"So does that mean you're the Gold Fighter and Saiyaman then? Since you are a fighter and you're clearly strong. And don't even think about denying it because I have proof." Videl said with a smirk. _'Ha! I've got him now.' _She thought.

"You've got me. Yeah I am both of them." He said as he sighed. _'Oh well no point in hiding what was clearly obvious.'_ Gohan thought shaking his head.

"But how can you turn blonde?" Videl asked curiously.

"Um that's a story for another day. I'll tell you eventually. Just not now," Gohan said, as he got ready for an argument of a lifetime. _'Oh gosh,'_ He thought. _'She's going to kill me!'_

"Oh, well okay, but you better not forget about it!" The Raven Haired beauty said as she hugs him. "Thanks Gohan."

"F-for what?" Gohan asked hugging her back while blushing slightly.

"For telling me the truth I mean I already knew it, but it's nice to hear you actually say it." Videl said as she smiled.

"No problem." Gohan said as he also smiled while laughing and scratching the back of his head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" A voice shouted.

"Dad," Videl said as she gets out of Gohan's arms.

"Don't you dad me. What's going on in here? Who is that boy and why was he touching you? Didn't I tell you that you were forbidden to date boys!?" Mr. Satan yelled as he made his way to Videl.

"Dad let me explain." Videl said but before she could finish her sentence Hercule raised his hand to slap her and before his hand reached her face Gohan grabbed his arm.

"Are you serious!? You were really going to hit your daughter over the fact that she brought a boy to your house!" Gohan said as he squeezed Mr. Satan's arm causing him to yell.

"Who do you think you're talking too? I'm the savior other the world the one and only Hercule Satan." He said as he gained a cocky grin. Hercule was about to say something else but he saw something in Gohan's eyes. They flickered teal and his hair went from black to blonde for what seemed like a second, which was more than enough for Mr. Satan to get the picture.

"If you ever hit her again I will kill you." Gohan said as he glared at Mr. Satan and continued to tighten his grip, not letting him go.

"Gohan," Videl said as her eyes widened. _'Is he really serious? He would really kill my dad? But how can he? I mean my dad did save the world…or so I'm told.'_ She thought.

"I'm not going to just sit here and watch him treat you like this. It's not right!" Gohan said.

"Well if you don't like it then how about you fight me then. If you want her so badly," Mr. Satan said with a confident grin.

"What good would that do can't you see I'm stronger than you? You're going to lose." Gohan said in a bored tone as he let go of Mr. Satan's arm.

"Hahahahahaha that's what you think. When all the while I was holding back my true strength! To be truthful I was working on my new punching technique and my new dynamite kick. Haahahahahaha! As if I could be killed by a shrimp like you," Hercule said with a boastful laugh.

"Alright but remember you asked for it." Gohan said.

'_Oh no Gohan is done for!'_ Videl thought as she watched her father get in his fighting stance.

"Don't worry about me Videl. I'll be fine. I promise." Gohan said with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah Videl don't worry about this punk. I'll have this over before you can say milkshake." Hercule said with a confident smirk.

'_Okay I've had enough of this guy to last me a lifetime. It's time I shut his ass up.'_ Gohan thought as Mr. Satan charged at him, throwing a punch.

"He-he-he! What's the matter runt? I didn't hurt ya did I? Awe now you want to go home crying to mommy? Huh is that it? Hahahahahaha!" Hercule said teasing Gohan.

'_Oh no poor Gohan,'_ Videl said as she watched the 2 martial artists fight.

"Please. I barely even felt that." Gohan said, as he remained to stand in his position. _'I'm getting tired of this. I think it's about time I put an end to this.'_ He thought.

"Well how about this! Dynamite kick!" Mr. Satan said as he charged to kick Gohan. Gohan blocked his kick and took Hercule down with one punch. Videl couldn't believe her eyes. Gohan just took down her father, the world champ without even breaking the slightest sweat.

'_Oh my god Gohan defeated dad like he was nothing. I don't want to be on his bad side.'_ Videl thought.

"You're staying at my house for a while. It's just safer for you right now. But only if you want." Gohan said.

"I don't know. I mean I don't want to be a burden." Videl said with a frown.

"Don't worry you won't be. You saw how my mom was with you. She loves you." Gohan said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay then yeah, I think I will." Videl said as she went to her room and packed her bags. When she was done she met Gohan downstairs.

"You ready to go Videl?" Gohan asked as they made their way to his jet.

"Yeah," Videl said as she got inside of the jet.

"Okay then here we go." Gohan said as they take off in his jet, flying back to his house.

"Videl we're back." Gohan said as he looked over at her. _'Oh she must've fallen asleep. She looks even cuter. I wish I could tell her how I feel about her. '_Gohan thought as he picked her up bridal style and carried her inside of his house.

"Hey mom we're back." Gohan shouted.

"Hi sweetheart, oh no what happened to her!? Is she alright!?" Chichi shouted as she looked at Videl.

"Mom calm down. She's fine. She just passed out in the jet. We were in the middle of sparring when her dad walked in on us. He would've slapped her if I hadn't been there." Gohan said with a serious look on his face.

"The nerve of that man, he should be ashamed of himself." She said.

"She can stay here for a bit right?" Gohan asked his mother.

"Of course Gohan, She can stay as long as she wants." Chichi said with a smile.

"Thanks. I just don't want to see her get hurt. And I think it's just safer for her to be here anyway." Gohan said. "But which room should I put her in?"

"Why yours of course," Chichi said with a wink. "Maybe you could get to makin me some grandkids while you're in there."

"Mom it's not like that! We're just friends. Honest." Gohan said with a deep blush. _Although I wouldn't mind having kids with Videl in the near future, Wait…..What!? Where the hell did that come from!?Oh Kami help me!'_ Gohan thought as he brought Videl into his room. He then placed her on the bed and took her shoes off. After that he changed into his Pajamas and lays down next to her. He wraps his arms around her protectively and falls asleep. Chichi peeped in his room and saw that they were lying closely together.

"Awe they look so cute! _**Click! Click! Click!**_" said Chichi as she snapped pictures of them. "I think I'll show these to Bulma. Hahaha grandbabies at last," She laughs as she leaves room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Videl wakes up and finds herself in Gohan's bed. _'Huh? How did I get here?'_ She thought. She tried to get out of the bed but she couldn't get up. She realized that Gohan was holding her. _'What do I do? I can't get out of his hold.'_ She said blushing it was then that she realized that there was something around her waist. _'W-what is this!?'_ She thought as she felt it pull on her tighter. It wasn't hurting her it was just pulling her closer to Gohan In a protective manner. _'I-s that a tail!? H-he has a tail!?'_ She mentally shouted. It seemed like the more she moved, the more tightly it got.

"Gohan Let me go!" The Raven Haired girl shouted, but he didn't even flinch. _'Man he can sleep.'_ She thought as Chichi busted throw the door.

"What happened?" Chichi shouts as she looks at Videl.

"He won't let go of me." Videl said as she tried to undo his tail from her waist. Not that she minded that he was holding her. The whole idea of his tail was kind of freaking her out.

Oh, don't worry dear. I'll solve that. Gohan we're out of food!" Chichi shouted. Gohan shot up out of bed.

"What no food?" Gohan shouts as his tail loosens its grip.

"Unbelievable." Videl said in complete shock. Suddenly they hear running down the hall and Goten bursts through the door.

"No food? My life is over!" said Goten as he started to whine.

"Hahaha no the food's not ready yet, but I'll call you guys when it's done. Come on Goten let's leave these 2 lovebirds alone." Chichi said with a wink as she and Goten exited the room.

"Uh Gohan," Videl asked.

"Yes Videl?" Gohan responded.

"You do know that you have a tail…Right?" She said as she looked at his tail.

"Oh, yeah I know. I was born with it." He said as he wiggled his tail.

"And how is one born with a tail?" Videl asked.

"Um, I don't know. My dad had one and I have one so it's hereditary." Gohan said. _'Oh no, She's asking too many questions. Come on mom hurry up with making breakfast.' _He thought.

"Oh, okay." Videl replied, "Hey Gohan would you be interested in participating in the WMAT this year?" She asked.

"Um, sure, but is it okay if I invite some friends to participate with me?" replied The Demi-Saiyan.

"Oh! Fantastic the more people the better the challenge will be! Of course as long as they're good fighters," Videl said.

"Oh trust me, they're really good." Gohan said.

"Now are any of your friends stronger than you?" Videl asked with excitement.

"Nope, not even close." Gohan said confidently with a smirk that would make Vegeta proud.

"Wow that's very impressive. Um since you obviously are a great martial artist and way better than my dad could ever be, I was wondering if you could train me and teach me how to fly." Videl said.

"Thanks and oh sure no problem," Said the Demi-Saiyan said.

"Breakfast is ready!" Chichi called from the kitchen with Goten.

"Come on let's eat!" Gohan Said as he and Videl made their way to kitchen.

"Oh brother," Replied Videl, _'Why do I love him so much…Wait! Love!? Videl Satan does not love boys, but this Gohan for goodness sakes. I mean sure he's an amazing fighter, he has a nice body, and he's cute. Gahhh! Get it together girl!'_ She thought as she sat down at the table.

"Hey Gohan can we play today," Goten asked. "And can Videl come too?"

"No not today sport. Today I'm going to teach Videl how to fly." Gohan said as Chichi put the food on the table. There were pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, ham, sausage, and fruit.

"Really Gohan you'll teach me today?" Videl said with a smile as she fixed her plate. Gohan looked at her and saw a sparkle in her big blue crystal like eyes. How could he say no to her ever in life?

"Yeah of course, flying really isn't that hard. All you have to do is find and focus your energy then you have to learn how to control it." Gohan said as he fixed his plate.

"Alright, that's enough talking about flying right now. Let's eat first and then you can concentrate on flying later." Chichi said as she and Goten fixed their plates.

"Okay mom." Gohan said as he and Goten woofed down their food.

"How do you get use to them eating like this?" Videl asked Chichi.

"You never do. You should've seen their father. He was absolutely without a doubt far worse than them. He could help save the earth but the man would run if he ever saw a sponge" Chichi said as she ate. As Gohan and Videl finished their breakfast they both changed their clothes and went outside.

"So what are we doing Gohan?" Videl asked as she started stretching.

"Um, well first I should teach you how to fly and then we can move into your training. Sound good?" The Demi-Saiyan said.

"Yeah," Videl said in complete focus as she sat down on the ground Indian style.

"Okay first in order to fly, you have to tap into that hidden energy inside you. It should be easy for you since you already have martial arts experience." Gohan said as he also sat on the ground Indian style.

"Um, I don't know what you mean, energy inside me?" Videl said as she sat with a puzzled look on her face.

"It's like this." Goten said as he shot a kai blast at the nearest mountain.

"Yeah like that and every person has that energy inside of them. All you have to do is bring it out." Gohan said as he went over to his little brother. "Hey Goten I'm going to need you to go off and play while I teach Videl how to control her energy.

"But no fare! You still haven't taught me how to fly yet." said the little Goku mini.

"Well you already know how to control your energy. Videl doesn't. Once I teach her how to control the energy I'll make it up to you and we'll have our own flying lessons. Okay sport?" Gohan said.

"Well okay. But if you promise…then I guess it's okay but I'll hold you to it Gohan." Goten said as he ran off to find adventure.

"Sorry about that. Do you understand though Videl?" asked Gohan.

"I saw. It's fine though. He's a really cute kid." Videl said in complete shock out of what happened. _'What the hell? He just blew up that mountain! And he's only a little kid' Videl shouted mentally._

"Isn't he though? Here I'll show you." Gohan said as he starts to form an energy ball in his hands. "See? Like that. That's what your energy looks like. All you have to do is pull it out of you."

"Oh, okay. I think I've got it." Videl said as she started to concentrate.

"Videl you'll never pull it out if you're all tense like that. You've got to relax and loosen up." Gohan said as he watched her.

"Okay." She said as she continued to concentrate and tried to loosen up.

"No good, you're still stiff." Gohan said. "Okay, close your eyes."

"Why?" Videl asked.

"Just do it." Gohan said with a sigh.

"Well okay." Videl said as she closed her eyes.

"Now imagine that there's a pole and you're trying to pull on that pole to get it closer to you." Gohan said. _'Hopefully this helps her get better control.'_ He thought.

"I don't see how that's going to help, but okay." Videl said as she imagined herself pulling a pole closer to her and suddenly she felt something warm in her hands.

"You did it Videl!" Gohan said as she watched her bring her inner energy out. Videl opened her eyes and saw a bright light glowing from her hands.

"Wow. This was inside of me? That's amazing!" Videl said as she watched the light glowing from her hands. "Let's go show Chichi" She said as she got up off the ground but as she got up she fell over and landed on Gohan. Lucky for her Gohan caught her and stopped her from falling any further.

"Are you okay Videl?" Gohan said with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine." Videl said as she blushed. _'OMGOMGOMGOMG! He caught me! How could I have been so clumsy?'_ She thought.

"Maybe you should take it easy. The energy that you bring out of you sometimes makes you exhausted after using too much. Since this is your first time using your energy like this it's making you tired. You have to keep practicing it in order to get better at it." Gohan said as he helped her up.

"So in other words it's basically like stretching a muscle?" Videl asked as she stood up.

"Yeah sort of," Gohan said as he watched her wobble trying to gain her balance. "But be careful standing up though."

"Okay." Videl said as she continued to wobble. She accidentally tripped over her foot and fell, but before her face hit the ground Gohan was there to catch her.

"Maybe it'd be best if I carried you inside." Gohan said as he scooped her up bridal style. Videl would've opposed but she was just too tired. As they made their way inside the house Goten stopped them.

"HEY GOHAN! HOW WAS YOUR DAY!? YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I DID TODAY? HUH? HUH? I SAW A LIZARD AND A LADYBUG AND A BUTTER FLY AND A WORM AND THIS REALLY NEAT ROCK!" Said the little Goku chibi as he rambled on and on about how his day went and some of the things he saw.

"Yeah yeah that's great Goten but I'm kind of in a hurry." Gohan said trying to get by his little brother. Boy he can really be annoying when he wants to be.

"Big brother what happened to Videl?" Goten asked as he watched Videl asleep in Gohan's arms.

"Nothing really, she's just tired is all." Gohan said. _'She fell asleep. I'd hate to wake her up. She looks so peaceful.' _He thought as he looked at her fast asleep in his arms. Gohan carries her in his room and puts her in the bed. "Sleep well Videl." He said as he kissed her cheek before leaving the room. _'She'd kill me if she ever found out I kissed her.'_ He thought. But little did he know that Videl was completely awake the whole time.

'_Did Gohan just kiss my cheek?'_ Videl thought as she blushed, a deep red. She touched her cheek where Gohan had kissed her. _'Does this mean that Gohan likes me?'_ Videl asked as she tried to figure out if she should be mad or not. Meanwhile Chichi is in the middle of a phone conversation with her one and only best friend.

"Bulma I'm telling you she's Gohan's girlfriend! And she's so pretty. She''' make perfect grandkids for me!" Chichi said with a smile.

"That's great Chi!" Bulma said. "I wonder if I can meet this girl. She sounds like an amazing girl. I'm sure everyone will love her. You say she's the daughter of the famous Mr. Satan huh? Well that certainly interesting. I think I'll throw a party in 2 weeks that way everyone can meet her. I'm sure they'd be interested in her as well."

"Oh, well we'll be there that I'll make sure of." Chichi said with a smile.

"Oh, I know the perfect outfit for Trunks. He's going to look so cute." Bulma said. She became silenced as a huge boom was heard in the background. "Goddamn it Vegeta if I've told you once I've told you a billion times! Stop wreaking the GR! I just fixed it yesterday!" shouted A Very Angry Bulma.

"Woman I am the Prince of an entire race! You do not tell me what to do! I do whatever it is I please!" Shouted a certain Saiyan Prince we all know and love.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble your royal highness but if you think that you can just break whatever you want without a consequence then you're sadly mistaken no sex for a month! I'm so sorry you had to hear that Chi I'll have to call you later." Bulma said clearly pissed off by the tone in her voice.

"No problem B." Chichi said laughing as she hung up the phone. _That Vegeta never learns.'_ She thought as she made her way to her room and in her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Over the past week or so Videl and Gohan have gotten really close. Videl has also been able to somewhat fly with complete control thanks to Gohan's flying lessons that he's been giving her.

"Come on Videl you can do it!" Gohan said loudly as he watched her lift herself up in the air.

"Gohan I'm trying to concentrate here and you shouting doesn't really solve anything." Videl said glaring at him as she lifted off the ground and started flying.

"S-sorry," Gohan said as he scratched the back of his head. _'Man she can be really scary when she wants to be.'_ He thought as she watched her struggle to keep herself up off the ground and then drop. She had been trying to gain control of her balance in the air but it seemed that she had a hard time concentrating.

"Damn! And I really thought I had it that time." Videl said as she looked at the ground in frustration.

"Don't worry Videl. You'll get it." Gohan said as she patted her on the shoulder. "It took me a while when I first learned."

"And how old were you?" Videl asked out of curiosity.

"I was 4." Gohan said in a quiet voice. _'Man me and my big mouth.'_ He thought as he mentally slapped himself for even saying that.

"Seriously!?" Videl shouted in shock and frustration and a tad bit of envy. "So what age did you start martial arts?"

"Um about 5 or 6," Gohan replied.

"Oh my god I started when I was 10." Videl said in shock. "Were you like a super toddler or something?"

"Hahaha something like that," Said the Demi- Saiyan,

"You're really incredible Gohan." Videl said in awe.

"Thanks Videl." Gohan said as a blush appeared on his face.

"You're welcome, so who first trained you if you don't mind me asking?" said the Raven Haired girl.

"Well, first it was a family friend and then it was my dad." Gohan said sadly.

"Wow. That's cool. I mean that your dad got to teach you. No wonder you're such an amazing fighter." Videl said with a smile.

"Hey are you hungry?" Gohan said as his stomach rumbles loudly.

"Hahaha yeah and hopefully Chichi finished lunch, race ya!" Videl said as she pushed Gohan down on the ground.

"Ooomff! Hey no fare! That's cheating!" Gohan said as he got up and chased after her.

"Snooze you loose Gohan!" The Raven Haired beauty said as she stuck her tongue out in a childish manner.

"Well if that's the case." Gohan said as he disappeared.

"Gohan?" Videl called out as she stopped running. "Gohan this isn't funny. Come on Gohan come out oommfff!" Videl said as she was suddenly brought to the ground.

"Gotcha," Gohan said with a smirk.

"Come on Gohan let me go!" Videl said trying to get up, but with no success.

"Not until you say please." Gohan said as he pinned her to the ground.

"Never." Videl said stubbornly.

"Well then I guess I'll just stay here then" Gohan said as he got dangerously close to her face causing her to blush.

"G-gohan w-what are you doing!?" Videl said as she tried to get out of his hold.

"Say please and I'll let you go. It's no use in trying to escape. My grip is extremely hard to break." Gohan said with a smirk that rivals Vegeta's.

"Okay okay please already. Please will you let me go," Videl said with a laugh.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Gohan said with a smile as he let her go.

"Just shut up and let's go eat." Videl said as she and Gohan made their way inside the house. After Videl entered the house she went straight to the bathroom to wash her face. When she looked in the mirror she could easily tell that she was blushing like crazy. It seemed like only Gohan could make her blush like that. _'Damn it! Why does he have to be so damn cute? Always, teasing me. Gah! And he was so close to my face. I thought he was going to kiss me! He should know better than to tease a girl like that! Hmpf!'_ she thought as the phone rang interrupting her train of thought. She went to pick up the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Videl!? Is that you!?" yelled The Voice.

"Dad!?" Videl shouted. _'Oh, no how did he get this number?'_ She thought.

"Yes! It's me. You haven't been at school in over a week. You're with that boy aren't you!? Did that boy kidnap you? Don't you worry sweet pea I'll find you and bring you back home where you belong!" Hercule shouted furiously into the phone.

"Dad! Don't worry I've been away training for the WMAT. And so what if I'm with him? I'm fine here and you don't need to come and get me. You're not going to take me back home so don't even think about coming here. Anyway how did you get this number?" Videl asked completely annoyed.

"Oh no, you're not staying at his house. He's no good for you! You saw how he beat your poor father to a bloody pulp. How can you sit there and take up for that scrawny punk!" Hercule shouted through the phone.

"Dad he did not beat you to a bloody pulp. He hit you once and knocked you out." Videl said as she slapped her forehead. _'Sometimes I wonder why of all people this had to be my dad.'_ She thought as she listened to him ramble on and on. "Dad you don't even know him. Do you even know his name?"

"I looked him up on the school website. His name is Gotan or something." Hercule said.

"No his name is Gohan. G-O-H-A-N." Videl sighed. "But yeah I'm staying so what? It's none of your damn business!"

"Since when I'm your father you'll do as I say." Mr. Satan shouts.

"Since you decided that it was okay to hit far as I'm concerned you're not my father anymore, in fact why don't you go hang around those woman who claim to love and care for you so much. Bet they wouldn't love you so much if they found out you we're just a fraud." Videl said coldly as she hung up the phone. _'I need to clear my head.'_ She thought as she walked off.

As for Gohan he had just gotten out of the shower. He wrapped his towel around his waist and went towards his room. He opened his room door only to find Videl sitting on his bed.

"V-Videl!?" Gohan said as he blushed. _'What's she doing in my room?'_ He thought.

'_Who cares? Why don't you just claim her as yours now? She obviously wants you just as much as you want her.'_ His Saiyan half said.

'_Would you go away? I told you I wanted to wait. Now buzz off.'_ Gohan said to his other half.

'_Okay but don't come crying to me when you miss your chance and she's off with some other dude instead of you.'_ His other half said as he disappeared in the back of his mind.

"Sorry Gohan I just wanted to go somewhere and think. I-" Videl said as she turns to look at Gohan. _'Wow he's has a perfect body. Wait oh no I'm starring again.'_ Videl thought as she blushed. "I'm sorry I'll give you some privacy." She said as she got up to leave but was the grabbed by the arm.

"Videl you don't have to go I can just change quickly and we can talk if that's what you want." Gohan said with a smile.

"Well okay but I'll wait for you outside." Videl said as she began to walk outside.

"Okay I'll meet you there." Gohan said as he changed quickly. _'She looks upset. I'll figure out what's up. This just isn't like her'_ He thought to himself as he put his clothes on. Once he was finished he went outside and saw her sitting down in the valley where they would train. She looked tense. He quickly sat down beside her.

"Hey," Videl said with a sad look and a sniffle. She didn't look him in his eyes which meant something was up.

"Hey Videl what's wrong? Talk to me, you know I'm here for you." Gohan said with a concerned look on his face as he moved her hair out of her face. He looked into her blue crystal like eyes and he could see that she had been crying.

"It was nothing." She said as she tried to move her face to hide her tears, but Gohan wouldn't let her move.

"I don't believe you. What's wrong come on you can tell me. What happened?" Gohan asked as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"It's nothing really. I mean my dad called earlier and he just doesn't want to leave me be. He's convinced that you kidnapped me and that he was coming to get me no matter what. I don't know what to do with him sometimes. I mean he's always hanging around those sluts and he barley makes any time for me. Not to mention he's drunk most of the time. I just don't want to deal with him anymore he's nothing but a disappointment. I know it's been years since mom died but that doesn't give him an excuse to go lollygagging with all these women. He just needs to leave me alone right now. I'm fed up with him and his lies. I just wish he'd stop trying to control my life." Videl said angrily as she looked towards the ground.

"That man is really starting to get on my nerves. He hasn't changed at all since we met at the cell games." Gohan said as he clenched his fists.

"You said you met my father at the cell games?" Videl asked.

"Yeah," Gohan said. _'Shoot! There goes my secret. Oh well she should at least know the truth about her father. I can at least tell her that.'_ He thought.

"But you couldn't have been a participant because you would've been at least 10." Videl said in shock.

"Actually I was 11." Gohan said.

"Solet me get this straight. You mean to tell me that you actually participated in the Cell games when you were 11? That means that was like 6 years ago." Videl said as her eyes widened.

"Yes." Gohan said.

"But you were just a little kid." Videl said. "Weren't you scared?"

"I was the strongest in my group. I was a part of team fighters that had super strength and powers. We used our fighting skills to save the world countless times. First it was my father that would save the world and then he passed the responsibility on to me. Do you remember the tall green looking man with the weird clothes?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah from the cell games, that gut reminded me of King Piccolo." Videl replied.

"That's his father. His name is Piccolo and he was my very first mentor. After him was my father. He's also an alien." Gohan said. _'You know what fuck it. I'll tell her my secret. If she's taking this well then she can handle my secret.'_ He thought.

"What? How can that be possible?" Videl asked in shock. _'Wow aliens really do exist and here I thought they were just a myth.' _She thought.

"Oh it's very possible. Aliens are everywhere. But most of the good fighters in our team are aliens including my father." Gohan said, as he looked to the ground afraid of the reaction he would get.

"Then that would make you a half alien. Unless Chichi is an alien also." Videl said.

"No no she's human. I'm half human half alien." Gohan said.

"Oh wow. That's pretty cool Gohan." Videl said smiling. "No wonder why you're so strong."

"So you're not scared or freaked out at all?" Gohan asked. _'This was not what I expected.' _He thought as he watched her expression.

"Um no, anything but actually. Why would you think I would be scared of you?" Videl asked.

"Because I'm an alien and I could kill you if I wanted to." Gohan said in a serious manor.

"Well I trust you. You wouldn't hurt me." Videl said with a smile.

"How do you know that? I could snap you in half with the flick of my wrist if I wanted." Gohan said as he stroked her face.

"Are you trying to scare me away? Because I'm not going anywhere." Videl said stubbornly.

"No I'm just letting you know what your getting yourself into this is very serious. I'm from a warrior race called the Saiyans, we were born to fight its' practically in our blood. Though we may look human we aren't. The only thing that separates us from humans as far as looks are our tails." Gohan explained.

"Oh that's why you have a tail. But how come Goten doesn't have a tail?" Videl asked.

"My mom cut his off as a baby, so it hasn't grown back yet. But I've had one since I was a little kid. It's just been cut off and it just grew back last year so I'm pretty happy about that." Gohan said.

"Oh, cool. Why did you have to keep your tail cut?" Videl asked.

"Well on a full moon a Saiyan transforms into a great ape. If we're not in control of it we can do a lot of damage, but if we learn how to gain control in that state we can prevent that from happening. As a child you don't really have that much control of it so you basically go wild with the power. In order to prevent that we cut the tails off even though we're stronger with our tails their also our weakness." Gohan answered.

"So how are they a weakness?" Videl asked.

"Well our tails are very sensitive so grabbing, biting, or even cutting it off makes us sleepy and it completely drains us. But we can learn how to train them to handle the pain." The Demi-Saiyan explained.

"Oh that's cool, so what happens if someone were to I don't know stroke it?" Videl said.

"Oh I don't know. Why do you wan to touch it?" Gohan asked with a laugh.

"Yeah kind of." Videl said as she pet his tail. _'It's really soft._' She thought as she giggled watching Gohan purr like a kitten. _'Haha that's so cute!'_

"That feels good. But like I was saying The Saiyans were from a planet called Vegeta and along with being able to be super powerful we undergo these transformations. These transformations increase our strength, stamina, agility, speed and size." Gohan said.

"How?" Videl asked as she let go of his tail.

"Here I'll show you. Okay this is the normal state of a Saiyan." Gohan said as he began to power up into a Super Saiyan. His eyes flickered from black to blonde and then back to blonde. His eyes changed from black to teal. "And this is a Super Saiyan." He pushed himself even further to Super Saiyan 2. "And this is a Super Saiyan 2."

"Wow. So how many Ssj transformations are there?" Videl asked. _'Okay now he looks like The Gold Fighter and the delivery boy from the cell games.'_ She thought.

"Um I don't know. I've only known 1 and 2 but it is possible for more to be out there." Gohan said.

"Oh well it's still cool. Have you ever tried to push yourself farther than ssj 2?" Videl asked.

"Yeah I have. I can never really get there though. I mean I think I'm close." Gohan said.

"Well that's amazing." Videl said. _'Absolutely incredible.'_ She thought as she watched Gohan power down.

"See? This is how I became The Gold Fighter." Said the Demi-Saiyan.

"So this is how you got your hair to turn blonde." She said as she began to walk around him. "I have to say that the hair does suit you, but I like better with your natural black hair."

"Haha geeh thanks Videl." Gohan said with a hint of sarcasim.

"Hahaha you know you love me." Videl said as she poked her tongue out chldishly.

"Yep that I do. Even though you're a shorty." Gohan said with a laugh.

"Hey I'm not that short." Videl defended as she put her hands on her hips.

"Videl you're 4"11." Said Gohan.

"Well so what at least I'm a cute short person." Videl added with a smile.

"Well if you say so." Gohan said.

"What's that suppose to mean? Don't you think I'm cute Gohan?" Videl asked as she batted her eyes.

"Hahaha well yeah I guess hahaha." Gohan said nervously as he blushed and scratched the back of his head. _'Except I think you're beautiful.'_ He thought.

"Gohan you don't really mean what you said did you?" Videl asked blushing.

"Mean what? That I guess?" Gohan asked with a confused look on his face.

"No, you said_, "Except I don't think you're cute. I think you're beautiful."_ Videl said as she looked up at him.

'_Oh god she heard me. Did I say that out loud? No I don't think I did. Well how on earth can she hear me?'_ The Demi-Saiyan thought.

"Because you're talking right now." The Raven Haired girl said.

"Videl you're reading my mind. I'm not talking to you. See?" He said. _'Videl?'_ Gohan thought.

"Holy cow! How is this possible?" Videl asked.

"I'm not sure. But it's not the first time it's happened. I'm pretty sure that if you can read my mind then I can read yours. Think of something. Anything." Gohan said.

"Okay." Videl said not too sure about this._ 'Gohan is a nerd.'_ Videl thought as she laughed.

"Hey that's not funny. And so what if I am really smart. But anyway good job, I'll have to ask Bulma and Vegeta what's gong on with the whole mind reading thing." Gohan said.

"Oh okay, but who's this Vegeta guy?" Videl asked.

"Oh that's right I didn't tell you about him. Vegeta's a pretty cool dude and at times he can be a little soft, but do not under any circumstances cross him. He's a fully blooded Saiyan much like my father and is extremely powerful, but not as strong as me. He was actually my enemy at one point in time, but he soon fell in love and settled down. As I said he is a softy now but he doesn't like to admit it so it's best erk him. Umm what else? Oh he's real prideful too and stubborn. Him and Bulma are made for each other." Gohan replied.

"Wait your saying the Bulma is married to man?" Videl asked in complete shock.

"Yeah," Gohan said simply.

"Wow. Hey isn't she having a party soon?" Videl asked.

"Yeah I think so. My mom said something about us going." The black haired boy said.

"What? You mean to tell me that we're going to her party?" Videl asked with excitement.

"Yes," Gohan said.

"Wow I've always wanted to go to one of her parties." Videl said.

"Yeah well her being my god mother and the fact that my dad was her childhood friend defiantly has some benefits." Gohan said scratching his head.

"It sure is. Wow it's getting late. I guess we should be heading inside soon." Videl said as she looked at the sky.

"Yeah." Gohan said looking at her. _'She looks so beautiful right now. The moonlight is hitting her face just right.'_ He thought as he gazed at her and blushed.

"Um, Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Yes, Videl?" Gohan said.

"Did you just say I looked beautiful right now because the moon is hitting my face just right?" Videl asked with a blush.

"Uh…Well…what I mean is… um…hehe well technically yeah I did." Gohan said as his blush deepened.

"Oh well thanks." Videl said as she looked to the side not really knowing what to say.

"Your welcome. Oh and we should probably get back now." Gohan said standing up as he realized just how late it had gotten.

"Yeah okay," Videl said as they both made their way to the house. But before either one of them had the chance to open the door Chichi busted it open and grabbed Videl pulling her inside.

"What the!? Mom!?" Gohan shouted.

"Oh don't worry honey I'll bring her back. We're just going to have some girl time. Okay I'm taking you shopping this week." Chichi said as she lead The Raven Haired girl away to her room and closed the door.

"Huh? But what's wrong with the way that I dress?" Videl said as she pouted.

"Oh nothing dear I just think that you should wear a dress to Bulma's party." Chichi said.

"But I really don't think I need one Mrs. Son. Their not really my style." Videl said.

"Oh come now. You would look so cute in a dress. I know for a fact that Gohan would love to see you in a dress." Chichi said with a wink.

"Well I guess trying a dress wouldn't be so bad." Videl said blushing deeply.

"See that's the spirit. Add a little makeup and maybe take your hair out of those pig tails and you'd be even cuter." Chichi said.

"Wait a minute you didn't say anything about makeup." Videl stated.

"Oh come on Videl just a little bit it wont be much I promise." Chichi said.

"Well okay just don't make me look like a clown." Videl said as she sat down on the bed.

"Trust me dear all you need is a little foundation in some areas and you'll be fine." Chichi said gushing.

"So what is the occasion? Like what is Bulma's party for?" Videl asked.

"Oh Bulma wants to meet you along with others and friends of the family." Chichi said.

"So this party is all so she can meet me?" Videl asked with a hint of nervousness.

"Yeah pretty much and just another one of our get togethers." Chichi said as she noticed that Videl was nervous. "Don't worry you'll fit right in with us. Trust me." She patted Videl's back and gave her a smile.

"Are you sure?" Videl asked.

"Of course I am. You are Videl Satan after all." Chichi boasted.

"Yeah you're right." Videl said with a smile.

"That's the spirit. We can go shopping sometime this week. What day would you like to go?" Chichi asked.

"Umm how about Wednesday?" Videl answered.

"Okay perfect Wednesday it is. I'll set everything up. Now you go and get some sleep. I know you could use it." Chichi said giving her a wink. This caused Videl to blush.

"R-right." She said as she left the room. She didn't feel very tired so she thought a shower would help her loosen up and help he get to sleep. When she got out of the shower she realized that she forgot her clothes and she was only left in her towel. _'Damn it! Oh well maybe Gohan isn't in his room yet.'_ Videl thought as she hopped she would be alone. She quickly wrapped the towel around her and exited the bathroom. She had then made it to Gohan's room and quickly changed into her clothes and thanking god that Gohan wasn't there. _'I wonder where he is. Well I guess it couldn't hurt to go look for him.'_ The Raven Haired girl thought as she went towards the kitchen only to find Gohan laying head first on the table asleep. _'Awe he's so cute! Wait did I just say that?'_ she thought as she tried to wake him up. "Gohan hey Gohan wake up." The beauty said shaking him.

"Huh?" Gohan said sleepily as he woke up.

"You fell asleep." She said as she laughed.

"Oh I couldn't sleep so I went to the kitchen to get a snack and I must've fallen asleep." Gohan said while taking a look at the huge stack of empty plates sitting on the table.

"Snack? This looks like you had enough to feed an entire army." Videl laughed while watching Gohan scratch the back of his head.

"Hehe sorry about that. Saiyans tend to have very high metabolisms." Gohan explained.

"Well that explains everything. By the way you still haven't told me what happened during the Cell Games. I kind of have a feeling that my dad didn't defeat Cell." The Raven Haired girl said.

"You really want to know what happened don't you?" Gohan asked.

"Yes," Said Videl.

"Okay. You remember watching the first part of the Cell Games right?" He asked. Videl nodded. "Okay do you also remember seeing a blonde haired man in an orange jump suit?"

"Yeah." Videl answered.

"Okay he was my father. As you know he and Cell battled it out. They were equal in strength, speed, and power. My father then called off the match and gave up and called me into the fight. He had told me that I was way stronger than Cell and that I could beat him. He had so much confidence in me I mean I was only an 11 year-old boy who was about to face an enemy that my own father couldn't even beat. I doubted my own strength. My father had mentioned something about a hidden power within me. I was shocked and had no idea what he was talking about. Cell approached me and demanded to see this so called hidden strength within me. I had told him that I had no idea how to reach it and he began to get impatient. He made little copies of himself Cell Jr.'s is what he called them. He sent them to hurt my friends and family as a way of trying to motivate me to try and find my hidden powers." Gohan clenched his jaw. "That bastard hurt my friends to try and see if he could trigger the power within me. I had to watch as my friends and family were being torchared and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. It wasn't until one of my friends died in front of me where I got so mad that I powered up and all of my emotions were clouding my judgment I had transformed into something new. A Super Saiyan 2. Cell wanted to test my new strength as if torcharing my friends wasn't enough he then ordered his Jr.'s to kill them I had no choice but to attack them. I started killing them off one by one without breaking a sweat. After I killed them all I wanted nothing more than to end Cell right there but instead I chose to take my time with him and make him suffer. I was so stupid I should've listened to my dad. He warned me to stop fooling around with him and that I should take it more serious because lives were at stake. I was to focused with my own pride to see what my dad was talking about it wasn't until I realized I had to destroy him with my full power when it hit me, but by then it was too late."Gohan said as he clenched his fists tightly.

"Gohan?" Videl said with a worried look on her face. 'I've never seen him like this before.' She thought.

"H-He gave his life Videl. I had the opportunity to kill Cell and I missed it because I was blinded by power. I was so stupid. Cell was going to self-destruct and take the whole planet with him, but before he could my dad transported him to a different planet just seconds before Cell blew up. But that wasn't the last of Cell he came back after my father sacrificed his self. His sacrifice was in vein." Gohan said as he tried hard not to let the tears from his eyes fall.

"Gohan." Videl said with a frown feeling sorry for him. She touched his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Sorry. Anyway Cell had somehow learned my dad's technique for transporting from place to place, which is how he got back to earth. He came back at full power and physically I was no match for him. You see Cell has the power to regenerate, which is why my father told me to finish him off when he was still weakened. I should've listened to him. Cell came back more powerful than ever and I wasn't sure if I could stop him. He fired a Ki blast at me. I couldn't deflect it or dodge it so I fired a Ki blast at his. In that moment I was pretty sure that I was going to die. His blast was almost overtaking mine and that's when I heard my dad. He was telling me to let go and to finish Cell once and for all. And I did just that. My blast overtook his and I blasted him into nothing." Gohan said.

"That's a lot different from my father's story. That's amazing Gohan I see why you get so mad when someone says my father beat Cell." Videl said. _'Now I feel bad because I'm guilty of it.'_

"Yeah. It kinda does. I just hope you still want to be my friend. I mean I've told you everything." Gohan said.

"Your kidding right? Gohan you are the most bravest, coolest, strongest person I know. So for the last time yes I'm still your friend." Said the beauty.

"Hehe gee thanks and I know I just wanted to make sure you didn't hate me for telling you the truth about your dad." Gohan said as he fought off a blush.

"How could I hate you when you exposed him for the fraud that he is? I mean I should be thanking you for this. You made a lot of things clear so thanks." Videl said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hehe yeah no problem." The half Saiyan said as his face turned beat red.

"Haha well I think its time we get to bed. It's really late and your mom is planning to take me shopping Wednesday." Said Videl as she made her way to his room.

"Oh, damn your right. I forgot." Gohan said.

"Yeah and hey about the party why didn't you tell me Bulma was having a party and that she wanted me to be there with you guys?" She asked.

"Oh that hehe I was going to tell you but before I could my mom dragged you off somewhere." Said the demi Saiyan.

"Oh well she said something about your friends wanting to meet me." Videl said as she sat down on his bed.

"Oh yeah they do." Gohan said.

"Could you tell me a little about them? So I'll what to expect." Videl asked as she watched him sit next to her.

"Sure. There's Krillin he's short, bald, and likes to joke around. Then there's Yamcha, he's tall, has short spiky hair and, has a scar on right eye and another one on his left cheek. He also used to date Bulma back in the day. Then there's Tien Shenhon. He's a triclops and his best fiend is Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu is a doll like little boy who's been around Tien nearly all his life their super close. Puar is Yamcha's talking cat. Piccolo is a green alien, he use to be evil but now he's a good guy, and he was also my mentor. Lets see well you already know about Bulma and Vegeta. Trunks, is their son he was lavender hair and blue eyes. He's also known for being mischievous so watch your back because him teamed up with Goten are unstoppable. Master Roshi is an old turtle hermit who is a pervert but is a very skilled martial artist. Oolong is a talking pig. Android 18 is an android and she's married to Krillin. They have a child named Marron. Marron has blonde hair. Then there's my grandfather Ox-King he's extremely big with glasses. And last but not least Dende he's the guardian of earth." The demi saiyan explained.

"Haha um wow is there anything else I need to know?" Videl asked.

"No I think that just about covers everything." Gohan said with a smirk.

"Oh okay haha." Videl said as she laughed and yawned.

"Haha yeah I think we should go to sleep. It's getting pretty late." Gohan said as he got the bed ready and laid down. Videl did the same.

"Night Gohan." The Raven Haired girl said.

"Goodnight Videl." The half Saiyan said as they both fell fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I've just been busy with school and mid-terms so studying my ass off but I promise to make a come back soon so stay tuned!**_

_**Until We Meet Again Guys!**_

_**~Number1dbzgal**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry I've been gone so long, but I'm back now. Still kinda busy with school so I'll make updates as soon as I can so stay tuned! Until we meet again guys!**

*****BTWS Bulma's party is this coming week on a weekend if anyone has any ideas about what Videl's dress should look like let me know. Either send me a picture or review it! ;) Love you my pretties! Mwuah!**

**~Number1dbzgal*****

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Videl woke up pretty early and decided to use the bathroom. She noticed Gohan was still fast asleep and didn't want to wake him up, as she rolled over she realized that something was stopping her from leaving the bed. Something was coiled around her waist and was not letting her move a single inch more. In fact it pulled her closer to Gohan. Videl turned and lifted up the covers only to see that Gohan's tail had been keeping her from moving. _'Oh God! What am I gonna do now? He wont let me move!'_ The dark haired beauty thought as she tried to think of ways to get out of his hold. It was then that Gohan yawned and wrapped his tight arms around her, pressing her firmly against his chest. This made her blush a very deep red. _'Okay Videl no need to panic. He just likes to cuddle in his sleep. Everything will be fine.'_ Just then Gohan nuzzled her neck making her blush deepen._ 'That's it!'_ "Chichi!" Videl cried. Gohan's mother busted through the door as if she'd been there the whole time.

"Yes dear? What is it?" Chichi said as she looked at Videl's situation. "Oh dear yeah I'm sorry about that he's never done this before. Let's see. GOHAN WE'RE OUT OF FOOD!" Chichi's sudden outburst scared poor Videl half to death.

"Gaahhh! Whah-what was that for?" Videl asked still shaking from hearing Chichi's loud voice. _'Remind me not to get her angry.'_ She thought as a sweat droplet fell from her face.

"Well he usually wakes up when he hears that food is gone. It works with Goten and his father. I don't understand why it's not working with him." Chichi says as she sits on the bed.

"Hmmm maybe I can think of something." Videl said as she puts her hand on her chin in deep thought. "I've got it. GOHAN I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH SHARPNER!" Just the Gohan shot out of bed with an angry look on his face.

"Mine!" He said as he pulled Videl even closer. Once he realized where they were he quickly snapped out of his trance and blushed deeply.

"Well I see you two have been getting along just fine so I'll just leave." Chichi said with a wink as she leaves the room.

"Hey sorry about that Videl." Gohan apologized as he blushed and looked down.

"Oh no it's fine Gohan." Videl said as she blushed.

"You wanna train some more after we eat breakfast?" Gohan asked.

"Sure!" Videl said as she smiled. The both of them just sat there talking while they waited for Chichi to finish cooking the food. As soon as the food was done Chichi called them to the kitchen to eat. When they sat at the table they both noticed that Goten was the first to sit down at the table.

"Hey big brother! Hi Videl!" Goten said greeting both of the young adults.

"Hey squirt." Gohan said as he sat next to his brother and patted his head.

"Hi Goten. How did you sleep?" Videl asked as she smiled.

"Pretty good. Hey I was wondering if I could join the WMAT too and if it's not to much to ask I want to train with you guys." Goten said with a serious face that in everyway, shape, and form resembled that of Goku.

"Well I don't see why not but you'd have to ask mom." Gohan said in a low whisper hoping his mother didn't hear him, but with Chichi's mothering instincts she in fact heard every word.

"If you wanted to join all you had to do was ask." Chichi said with her back turned as she washed dishes.

"So we can go?" Both Gohan and Goten asked.

"No! Gohan what about your studies? And Goten absolutely not I don't want you two turning out to be just like your father. My heart couldn't take it if you boys turned out to be muscle bound thugs without brains!" Chichi yelled and held up her frying pan of doom. Just seeing it made the boys flinch.

"Isn't there anyway they an join? Chichi? Please I really want Gohan to be in the tournament and Goten too. They're really some of the strongest guys I've ever seen." Videl asked hoping Chichi would agree. "Not to mention the prize money they could win.

"Prize money? Well I guess they could enter, but only for the money. It will go straight to Gohan and Goten's collage fund." Chichi said with a smile as she lowered her frying pan of doom. Seeing this made Gohan and Goten sigh with relief. Gohan mouthed a small thank you to Videl and as a response Videl just laughed and shook her head smiling. The three fighters quickly finished their breakfast and went outside to train. Gohan knew Videl had mastered her I but he still wanted to make sure she knew what she was doing. But all in all he just wanted to spend time with her. Over the past few weeks he'd grown closer to her in more ways that he even dreamed.

"Hey Gohan look I'm flying!" Videl said as she lifted off into the air and made a few sloppy loops before coming back down.

"That was great Videl. I want you to keep practicing those loops, but please be careful." Gohan said with a worried look.

"Don't worry Gohan I will." Videl said laughing as she continued to make loops in the air. Gohan walked over to his brother who was currently throwing punches in the air. He watched his formation and realized it was still a little sloppy.

"Hey Goten your form is wrong and straighten your back." Gohan said as he taught his little brother the right stance. Once Gohan felt Goten was ready enough to continue on his own he set out on his own training. _'This tournament is promising to be the most exciting one yet!'_ Gohan thought as he turned super and threw kicks and punches in the air.

**Meanwhile in the other world…**

"This tournament sounds like an interesting one. I hope I can enter." Said a certain Spiky Haired warrior.

"Absolutely no way Goku! There are rules!" King Kai shouted.

"Awe but King Kai can't we break a few rules?" Goku asked while he scratched his head.

"No! And that's final." King Kai said.

"Are you feeling a little bitter because I brought Cell to your planet when he was just about to self-destruct?" Goku asked with a slight frown. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?!"

"That was my home you asshole!" King Kai yelled.

"You're on South Kai's planet right now can't you two just share it?" Goku asked.

"No you dumbass! My planet was specifically for me." King Kai said as he stomped off.

"Oh." Goku said with a frown.

"Well actually he can." Grand Kai said.

"Really how?" Both Goku and King Kai asked.

"Well you did nothing but good and save the earth while you were alive you're allowed 24 hours in the human world but that is all." Grand Kai said.

"Right understood. Haha alright I get to see my family and friends again!" Goku shouted as he threw his arms in the air.

*****Hey guys sorry this chapter is kinda short. I'll do my best to make it longer for you in the future.*****


End file.
